User blog:Disasterology/Things are changing..
Hello all! As you may have realized (but probably not, 'cause why would you even care?), I haven't been as active as I formerly was. So, this really got me thinking. Things have changed so much. When I was 11 (yes, 11!) I discovered this wiki and joined it. And in so many ways, I am very thankful for that. I met amazing people, and had the chance to bond over things and really speak my mind. I even ended up getting the special privilege of moderator. I have had friends from this website even talk me out of suicide before. And in fact, I've talked others out of harming themselves as well. This website really helped me grow. When I first discovered it, I was just a little girl, caught up in the physical attractions of the world, a girl who didn't accept homosexuality, was oblivious to the real pains of life. I used this wiki to educate myself in so much more than some TV show. My spelling and grammar improved, my humour really started to transfer into real life as well as I realized that you guys weren't the only ones worth sharing a laugh with. I saw the pain that some of the users experienced, and it led to me realizing how much more serious life was than I had ever even thought at that age. Today, at age 14, I am proud to say I support the LGBT community (and have even came to terms with the fact, hey, I like girls, too!), I am overcoming my depression, and I am not so afraid to speak to people anymore. And yes, it is a lot to do with this wiki. You gave me the social interaction skills I lacked, as odd as it may sound. You all told me it was okay when I thought it wasn't. You actually called me beautiful..that had never happened to me before I started visiting this website. I laugh so much more than I used to. And I smile! I have reached a chapter in my life, however, when I feel maybe this place isn't for me. I don't watch Degrassi, and it's sad to say, but I cannot seem to get along with some users that are newer than I. I guess as being an older user, I don't like seeing all the friends I knew for several years grow up, because I always felt as if I was one of them. But I'm not. I'm just a 14 year old girl who has grown up so fast that I've felt like a high school student since the fifth grade. So I have made the decision to keep away from this wiki. I don't know if anyone cares, but this is my closure. Cameron, CJ, Hannah, Wendy, Sami, Dave, Dani, Nate, Steph, Icy, Dorothy, and many, many others..thank you. You reading? Thank you. Thank you for caring enough to get this far. Lizzy, Damian, Maddy, I'm sorry. I am so sorry for ever being so rude to you guys. I shouldn't have said what I said but I did, and there is no way to take it back, but I want you to know I regret it. Category:Blog posts